shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Oread/1869-01/page/6
﻿Snowdrop from the ungenerous treatment of the haughty '1'tilijis. Brown Le:if h ivinj passed throngh many trial*, an«i knowing the trne worth of sympathy rea lily consented to do ;ill in her pmver to remove iiuy unpleasant feeling', and console the sorrowful Snowdrop. Wind, 'thus assured of her willingness to comply with his request, takes her in his strong arms and tenderly carries her to the bide of Snowdrop, and without making any explanation or giving any formal iutro-duclion hastens off whistling his good night gong. At first, our modest little Snow-' drop, Diffidence, having whi-peied something in her ear, is inclined to mistrust Brown L«:lf who appears sot to notice it; and, wfchtng to draw the attention of Snowdrop from her griefs, commences telling her history—where she cAme from, and how she happened to be called Brown Leaf. Snowdrop, is so interested in this history that ere it is finished all her troubles are forgotten ; and, dropping her head upon the breast of her friend, sweetly sleeps until the break of day, when she is awakened by the movements of Brown Leaf, who, having fulfilled her promise, is making preparations to stnrt «n her jonriii-y. Just as Snowdrop, having forgiven and forgotten the unkiuduess that caused her grief of the past evening, lifted her head to greet the smiles of the morning, and receive the ki~s of reconciliation from \\ ind, a gentleman of wealth passed by, and being pleased with her delicate and ruod-e«t appearance, removed her to his elegant mansion, where, as an example of mrfdesty and chastity, she occupies a high position in one of bis elegantly famished rooms. » But let u* again look at the prond Tulips. We find that *oon after their sister Snowdrop had been taken iiom their wid.t, Wind, indignaut at their rnde conduct, parsed over their dwelling and not only dashed their beautiful painted enps into a thousand pieces, but compelled them to bow low in the dust. j Potmrtt*ed witli but little, if any, j stability of character, they were ui> , able to rise above the low position to which they had been brought, and were doomed daring the rest of their I existence to be regarded as inferior by thoaa whom hitherto they had scorned. Moral.—‘‘He that bumbldtb ltim st'f shall be exalted.” “Let him thatihinketR he staudeth take heed test he fall.’’ ’ T 11 E 0 1! K A I). JIOLWT CARROLL, ILLINOIS: J A NU ARY, 1869. (Eimorial Committee for Jan. 2Co. Miss XKLLI1-: CIIARLKS, •• WINONA BRANCH, “ MaTHK UaUVKY. -O-- A'W'e** oil to Financial MaiKigrr of The Oread. SALUTATOKY. Many greetings! Patrons, Teachers, Schoolmates, all, as the Xew Year dawns npon us. The past year has hail much of pleasure, and, at its departure, leaves us with hearts full of sweet rememberances; but each passing year leads us fartjier from the shores of childhood, enlarging our sphere of action, and bringinggreat-er cares as well as deeper joys, W o are a band of Oread Sisters, and though, like the nymphs of mystical love, we are happy in our mountain home ; like them, we shall i occasionally pay flying visits to the outer Korld scattering flowers as we go;—not rich exotics of hothouse cultivation, but fresh and simple blossoms from tninds yet free from contact with the world. Bits of humor, fantastic visions, and earnest truth, we shall endeavor to give you from time to time, trusting that the career of the Oread may, like that of the eagle, be ever “onward and upward.*’ THE OREAD. In issuing the first number of The Oread, we would say to the former subscribers to the [[mentions::Seminary Bell], to old pnpils, patrons, and to our friends generally, that though in a new garland with a changed name, we are the same old friend, and shall expect a friendly welcome. The object in view and the earnest effort are the same, and equally commend themselves to the careful attention and cordial support of all who are interested in intellectual cultivation. We expect not on!y, will be in the future, and as much more and better as we can make it. Please remember that every evidence of interest and appreciation from our friends, will be seen in our paper, inasmuch as h is easy to work under the influence of the oncouraging thought that labor is appreciated. To Publishers, we would appeal in behalf ot the Student*' Rsai-my Room, first opened by the Ne-osophic Society in 1So9, but now uuder the direction of the Obsad Society. This is a very valuable accecssory to the established meth nis of education. It calls the mind from philosophical principles and abstruse rcasonin" to the lixing, Clunking, acting world—affording mental relaxation while storing the memory with useful facta. \\ e, already, have s^rae valuable exchanges, bttt, like poor “Oliver,” they are so good that we want some “more.” One word for «an>elfe9. We